


An Open Window and an Open Invitation

by SerenityJay



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityJay/pseuds/SerenityJay
Summary: Terasaka has several problems in his life right now1) Working in politics sucks, a lot2) His sleep schedule is completely fucked3) This one weirdo keeps sneaking in through his office window





	An Open Window and an Open Invitation

When he’d gotten involved in the political world Terasaka Ryouma had been under no illusions that it would be easy. He’d fought for the respect he earned, from classmates, teachers, coworkers, and superiors alike. Working hard, trying his best to impress superiors and make life less miserable for both himself and his coworkers, he’d heard comments at meet ups with his former classmates at how much he’d changed, and how it was for the better. Of course, things were difficult, and he relied on friends, mostly former classmates from middle school, to give him a chance to relax and not let his, admittedly short, temper get the better of him.

Of course, with every rise in rank, Terasaka found himself facing more and more opposition. And the tactics only got slimier and slimier.

Hence why he found himself sitting in his office, head in his hands, pouring over news articles about some scandal that an opponent was trying to spread against him… and succeeding at spreading said article. Though his office door was closed, and the lights outside dimmed as a result of the late hour, he left his windows open, hoping that the fresh air would clear his head, give him a way to solve this issue. It was nearing on midnight, his mind was fuzzy, and he could only heave a sigh and drop his head to his desk.

A rival had somehow found (or more likely paid) a mystery individual who was claiming to be a messenger between Terasaka and some foreign nation, facilitating illegal trade deals and the like. While very little detail had been released, the press was eating up this story, and Terasaka couldn’t seem to get anyone to believe that he was not in fact a traitor. Alongside the press, many of Terasaka’s political opponents were coming out publicly demeaning and shaming him as a traitor, even his supporters were having trouble with their own careers due to this scandal and had begun distancing themselves. He’d tried to just dismiss the claims, telling any press who had asked that he was not communicating with anyone overseas for anything besides the, completely legal, trade deals he was on the committee to deal with.

Now it was backfiring, and he wasn’t completely sure how he was going to handle it. As he allowed his head to drop into the palm of his hand, eyes drifting closed and head pounding, he debated whether or not it was worth it to try and head back to his apartment for the night. The faint sound of the windows closing had his eyes snapping open however, and quickly standing and turning to assess a potential threat.

Only to instantly relax as a dark hood was drawn back to reveal bright blue hair and a small, fond smile.

“You probably shouldn’t leave those open, any kind of vagrant could sneak in.”

“Maybe I was hoping for a vagrant to appear.” Terasaka muttered, sinking back into his chair, gruff tone dropping Nagisa’s face into a frown. Where the rest of their classmates had found mundane life to be completely fine for them, Nagisa had missed the rush life as an assassin-in-training had given him. The sharp spark of excitement when a tactic was perfected or a shot was accurate enough to earn even Lovro or Karasuma’s faint approval or smiles, when he won a spar.

Fucking adrenaline junkie. Terasaka could only guess at where the blue haired man had been in the weeks since they’d last seen one another.

“Heard the news?”

“About your apparent turning against our birth country despite it being completely based on hearsay and totally out of character? Yep, news spreads fast.” Nagisa perched himself against the windowsill, eyeing the newspapers on Terasaka’s desk. “What are you planning to do about it?” There it was, every time Terasaka found himself talking about an issue with Nagisa, he asked the same question. Usually it was enough for Terasaka to just shake off whatever it was that had him frustrated and get back to his plan.

Tonight though? Tonight Terasaka just slumped, not sure where to go, and dropped his head into his hands. 

“I don’t know, Nagisa. What  _ can _ I do? Call them on their shit and be accused of just lying to protect my ass? Stay silent?” With his head in his hands, Terasaka missed Nagisa’s darkening expression, the visible frustration and irritation at whoever had made Terasaka so despondent. 

“I’ve never seen you give up so easily.”

“I’m not giving up!” A fist slammed into the desk, Terasaka shooting out of his chair to scowl at Nagisa, only to subside once he got his temper back under control, it wasn't Nagisa he was pissed at. “I’m just… confused. I’m trying to figure out how I can fix this without ruining everything else and there are just so many factors.” He paced the room then, hand running through his hair and mussing it as he tried to think. In that moment Nagisa realized why exactly Terasaka was having so much trouble with this.

A response, whether a denial or dismissal, would endanger the actual work Terasaka was trying to do. A denial would endanger not just his career, but others. Not to mention the stress of his job added to the stresses of trying to figure this out had not helped his sleeping habits, which had already not been the best.

“Terasaka.” Nagisa caught the larger man’s arm then, blue eyes meeting brown when they looked at one another. “You need to sleep. Come on, this will still be here in the morning to work on.” A faint tug, and then another was all Nagisa really needed to convince the taller man to come with him, and that in itself was worrying. If Terasaka was tired enough to be cooperative, that meant this was really a major problem for him.

The journey back to Terasaka’s apartment was silent, the odd duo enjoying the company of the other, even as Nagisa pulled his hat on and hood back up and Terasaka stood with just enough distance to not draw suspicion to the pair. They didn’t talk, both worried about the consequences of being noticed. Where one would only risk consequences to his career, the other could face potentially lethal threats if certain individuals knew he was back in Japan. Some assassins, though typically a more respectful bunch then hitfolk, were not known for appreciating competition. Nagisa knew at least two people in Japan currently who would be more than willing to take out anyone seen with Nagisa in any interaction beyond a pair of strangers. 

He really should take care of that soon. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone and have them both turn on one another?

Shaking his head to return from the brief moment of distraction, Nagisa eyed Terasaka out of the corner of his eye as the two of them stood apart on the train. The defeated slouch and dark circles under his eyes drew upon something ugly in the pit of Nagisa’s stomach. It had never been a secret that he was protective of his classmates, but Terasaka rarely needed his protection. Perhaps that was part of why they got along so well. Karma and Terasaka were two of the few people in their class that Nagisa never really felt the need to defend, because more often than not they could handle their own threats.

This time though, this time Terasaka was struggling. 

“You staying?” Nagisa jolted a little at Terasaka’s question, blinking at him in surprise, before smiling.

“I’ve got a little business to take care of tonight. I wanted to make sure you made it home safe, with the threats I’ve read online and all. I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Stay safe.” The small pull of a smile on Terasaka’s face had Nagisa ducking his head, smiling brightly in response before they parted, Terasaka headed for the comfort of his bed, Nagsa pulling his hood closer around his head. 

To be completely honest, he’d done his research on the plane ride back to Japan. One Matsumoto Akira had been sniffing around in less than kind circles looking for people willing to help him “take some upstart political bleeding heart down a few pegs to where he belongs”, and he’d found his lackey in the form of one Kato Shin. Kato, who was a low level informant in any kind of not-so-legal business dealings, was more than willing to feed false information around. 

Finding Kato wasn’t hard, and Nagisa was just lucky enough to find him in the midst of a meeting with the man of the hour. Approaching the informant’s favorite haunt, the back tables at a seedy little bar, would typically be something he’d avoid doing in person, however with the matter being personal and both targets in one location, he was willing to take the risk, fingering the small blades tucked inside his sleeves. 

These gentlemen would come to know why threatening those close to reputed assassins was not the best plan.

 

\-----

 

The faint chill of late fall was turning into a biting wind as Terasaka sent his secretary home nearly a week after what had been revealed to be a falsification of facts by Matsumoto. While keeping busy, bustling around the small pair of offices, Terasaka could only give a faint smile remembering the slight tinge of fear in Matsumoto’s eyes when he’d shown up at the office early that day, having informed Terasaka that he had very convincing friends. The paleness of the older politician’s face gave him no reason to doubt his first inclination when he’d heard the news of the accusations being rescinded. Nagisa’d gotten himself involved, and whatever he’d done, he’d scared the shit out of Matsumoto.

“You really should be more careful about letting vagrants in through your window, you know. One of these days a murderer could sneak right in.”

“Our office in on the fifth floor Nagisa. I only know a select number of murderers who are capable and willing of doing that, and none of them want me dead.” Terasaka smirked at the light chuckle that came from the blue haired man perched on his desk. “You know, you could use the door. I heard something about a couple of less-than-friends of yours being incarcerated now.”

“But where’s the fun in coming in the door? Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy this, or you wouldn’t leave the windows open for me.” Nagisa’s easygoing teasing was enough to earn a faint chuckle from Terasaka, who flicked the shorter man on the forehead, earning a mock-offended look. 

“You probably shouldn’t keep showing up at my office anyways. God forbid someone recognizes you.” Nagisa giggled then, tossing his arms around Terasaka’s neck with a false pout.

“You sound like you don’t want me to visit you. Even though I’ve already helped save your career once this week.”

“I don’t even want to know what you did this time. But I do appreciate it.” Both of them were blushing now, if only faintly, at the sincerity hidden under Terasaka’s teasing tone. The taller of the two leaned his head down to press his forehead to Nagisa’s own.

“No one who knows you would ever think you were actually involved in any scandal… besides this one at least.”

“No one would believe this one either.”

“You mean it’s farfetched to believe that an upstanding political figure like yourself would be dating a known and wanted assassin?”

“Wanted?”

“Well, not here currently. But it’s not probably going to stay that way forever.” The two just rested for a moment, Nagisa’s hands tangled behind Terasaka’s head, Terasaka’s own wrapping loosely around Nagisa’s back.

“You know I’m not giving you up just because of a risk, right?” Nagisa looked up at Terasaka then, the taller man’s solemn expression giving no room to question him. 

“Probably should.” Nagisa commented.

“Not gonna happen.” Nagisa smiled then, expression soft as he gently pressed his lips to Terasaka’s own, eyes drifting closed as they rested, chaste and affectionate, against one another. When Terasaka drew back a few moments later he released a contented sigh. “How much longer do I have you to myself?”

“An hour, tops. If either one of us is late then the rest of 3-E will have our heads.”

“Not yours, they all love you. Me on the other hand, they will kill.” Nagisa’s bright laugh was enough to bring a small grin to Terasaka’s face, eyes and expression soft as he pressed kisses onto the face of the smiling assassin perched on his desk, earning soft giggles as he went. The world would go on, and when Terasaka’s assistant would arrive after the weekend there would be no sign that anyone peculiar had been about, but for now, for this one moment, they could have their peace in a quiet office filled with soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I recognize that this is a Rarepair, but I love it dearly and intend to write more of this au eventually???
> 
> Let me know what you think if you want, constructive criticism, compliments, kudos, whatever your fancy!


End file.
